


The Local Slut Seduces You On Your First Day At The New Place

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom to FSub [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Creampie, F/M, Gentle FDom to FSub, Riding, Seduction, Your New Neighbor, blowjob, gwa, just moved in, pounding, pronebone, script offer, slut, tease, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: It's your first day at the new place. You just moved in and decided to grab some fresh air. The well known, local slut approaches you while you were sitting alone on a bench and invites you to her house. She ends up seducing you.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom to FSub [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069163
Kudos: 3





	The Local Slut Seduces You On Your First Day At The New Place

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes and improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Mmm.. what a wonderful sunny day, isn't it?

[Giggle] Excuse me, I know it's not cool to just appear like that behind somebody without a warning..

I was just walking home and.. I saw you was sitting here alone, on this bench..

I figured I'd come say hi and maybe.. bother you for a little bit.

You don't mind, right?

I mean I know I probably came off pretty lame with that random weather talk at the beginning but..

[Giggle] Okay okay, so.. what are you doing here? All alone?

Just went out to grab some fresh air? Oh, does that mean you live not far away from here?

Really? Hmm.. I don't think I've ever seen you before..

And I know pretty much everyone in this area..

Oh, for real? You just moved in here? That's awesome!

Why? I don't know, I just get excited whenever someone new moves to this area..

Cause it gets pretty boring here at times, when you already know everyone and know what to expect and stuff..

It's kinda like a game you already played over and over again and eventually you just got bored of it.. until there's a new player, new challenge.. you know what I'm saying?

No? Shit, I don't know either to be honest [Giggle]

I just love meeting new people, that's all.

Oh, by the way, you see that house over there, on the left?

Yeah, that big one, with the balcony..

Quite impressive, isn't it?

It's mine.

Yup.

You know, if you ever need some company, you can just visit me.

And.. I'm living alone cause I'm a single so no worries, you won't need to explain yourself to anyone or anything when the door opens.

[Short pause]

Actually, you know what? I just thought of something..

Why don't you come in right now, hm? I could make you some coffee and.. we could talk for a little bit and get to know eachother a little more.

No? But why? 

Aww come on, don't make me beg you..

Come on.. please? Just for a little bit?

[Pause]

Really? You will?

Yap, just for a little bit, I promise.

Great! Let's go then.

[Pause]

[Looking for her keys in a handbag or w/e]

One sec, I'm trying to find my keys here..

Where are they..

Oh, there they are.

Let me just..

[Keys sounds, door unlocking and door opening sfx]

Ah, there we go..

Come on, come on in, don't be shy.. [Giggle]

[Door closing & locking]

Hm? What's that?

Oh, yeah, of course, I always lock my doors, even when I'm inside.

I know some people don't, because they don't expect anything bad to happen and yes this is a safe area but.. I just prefer to be extra safe than sorry, you know?

Anyways.. come on, follow me.

[Pause]

Okay, if you want you can sit down on the couch and wait for me here while I make us something to drink..

By the way, do you still want the coffee or.. maybe something stronger? I got- Oh, coffee will be fine? Okay.

Just go ahead and make yourself at home then and I'll be back soon. And don't be shy, you can look around if you want.

[Pause]

Aaand I'm back. Here's coffee for you.

What's that?

Oh, no, I didn't make one for myself, I've already had one earlier so yeah.

Anyways, did you look around the house while I was gone?

Not really? [giggle]

I kinda figured you wouldn't..

Well, you just seemed a little nervous ever since I came to you..

Oh yeah, it's not that hard to tell..

But it's fine, you're fine, don't worry.

I actually kinda like me some shy boys from time to time..

[Giggle] What? I'm serious..

Yeah, because the men I usually attract are like the biggest goofballs ever, you know?

I mean not that I don't like them or something, but I just wish they could skip some of the bullshit they tryna feed me sometimes..

Yea I like when a man can just.. relax and shut up for a little while..

I don't know, I just find it sexy..

I do..

[Switch the tone to seductive now]

Especially if it's someone like you..

Someone I just met and know almost nothing about..

A man that holds secrets..

Sssuch a turn on..

[Switch back to normal tone]

[Giggle] Relax..

Oh my gosh, you're blushing! [Giggle]

I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..

[Switch tone to seductive again for this one line]

Orrr.. maybe I did..

[Switch back to normal again]

[Giggle]

Alright alright alright, I'll stop messing with you like that..

Why don't you tell me something about yourself, hm? Do you have a girlfriend? Wife? Are you single?

Really? You *are* a single?

Wow, I didn't expect that..

What do I mean? Well, you don't really look like someone who's a free bird..

I mean you're handsome and so manly and.. you even got a nice character..

I imagined you'd already have a hot girlfriend who would fight anyone who's trying to hit on you..

What? Oh you don't believe me? Wow..

On top of everything, it turns out you also have a low self esteem..

[Sigh]

[Tsk Tsk Tsk]

What if..

[Switch to seductive tone again]

I told you that my whole plan with inviting you here was to have sex with you?

Mmm oh yea, it was my plan infact..

Maybe it wasn't exactly supposed to go that way and *that* quick..

But I think this could work out just fine too..

[She's slowly unbuttoning her shirt. I'm not sure if it's possible to make listener hear it but if it is, it'd be great]

Don't you think?

Mmm.. you like the way my body looks, don't you..

I bet you do.. and this is just a little piece that I decided to show you..

I only unbuttoned my shirt a little bit..

Imagine what's hiding under this pink bra.. 

And my skirt..

Heh, I can see you're getting really nervous now..

I love it..

It all just switched around 360 degrees, didn't it?

You can't handle what's happening..

I switched the tone, approach, everything..

Just like that..

[Finger snap]

[Moan]

I know part of you is confused and don't know what the fuck is going on..

But the other part of you wants to ask me to give you a little show and show you everything I got, doesn't it?

Don't you worry.. I will give you *everything* I got..

Very soon..

But before I do that..

I hope you don't mind that I sit on your lap and have a taste of your lips first..

[She sits on his lap]

C'mere cutie..

[Kissing for a little bit and she starts to grind on him]

Mmm.. do you like the way I'm grinding up and down against your growing boner?

Shh.. let me take care of everything..

I know we barely know eachother..

But who cares.. I just want to fuck your brains out..

[Passionately, maybe even a little aggressive kissing for a little while]

[Break kiss]

Mmm.. god damnit, and you're such a good kisser too..

There's no way you're gonna leave this house without fucking me on my couch first.. I promise you that..

[Continue kissing for a little more]

[Break kiss with a moan and start giving quick kisses everywhere]

Fuck, I'm so horny and wet already..

I can feel how hard you are through those pants as I'm pressing my crotch against you through my panties, under this skirt..

It's such a tease for my pussy.. but I fucking love it..

[Moan] Oh yea, go ahead, put your hands on my tits..

Squeeze them through my pink bra..

That's it, play with them..

[Moan]

You want to get to them so badly, don't you?

Such a naughty boy..

Go ahead, pull my bra down a little and whip them out..

[Moan] Oh yeah, there you go.. touch em.. play with em..

Mmm.. I love the way you are squeezing them and- oh shit!

[Moan] Look at you, you're not so shy and nervous afterall, are you?

[Moan] Putting your mouth on my tits like that..

[Moan] Good boy.. pull on those nipples, suck on them..

[Moan] Wait, lemme unbutton this thing real quick and get it out the way completely..

[Taking off her bra]

Ah, there you go, full access, take those tits again, suck on them even harder..

[Moaning for a little while]

Fuck, your cock is so hard, I can feel it..

[Moan] I want to take it out and suck it..

[Moan] Can I?

[Moan] Please?

No no, stay, I'm just gonna slide down on my knees for you..

Ah, right here, between your legs..

You just relax, I'm gonna take it out myself..

[Unzipping his pants and/or pulling them down sfx]

Mmm.. do you like how my hand feels on your cock through that underwear?

Let me tease you for a little bit..

Maybe give you a few licks through your underwear..

[She gives few slow licks]

And close my lips on it..

[Putting her mouth on the boner through his underwear]

Mmm that feels really good, doesn't it? When I just close my lips on it and hold it..

[Moan] Look at the mess I made all over your underwear..

[Giggle] I'm such a slut..

You love it though, don't you?

Mmm.. alright.. let me pull this thing down.. I wanna see your cock already..

[She pulls his underwear]

[Gasp in shock]

Holy shit.. you even have just the right cock that I like the most..

I gotta put my mouth on it and taste it..

[Slow blowjob with mouthful moaning]

[Mouth pop sound]

How was that?

Mmm.. what if I just stopped right now and.. leave you all worked up here..

[Giggle] Relax, I'm just kidding..

I could *never* leave such a snack.. without even properly consuming it first..

[More intense, passionate blowjob with mouthful moaning for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[She puts the cock in and out of her mouth between the next lines]

You know..

I fucked almost everyone in this area..

I'm kinda like a local slut you could say..

Heh, but..

None of the cocks I had..

Tasted near as good as this one..

Yours is just perfect..

I could lick, suck and just worship it all day long..

It's just..

[Moan] Delicious [Gets right back into the blowjob]

[Passionate blowjob for a little while]

How do you want me, huh?

[More sucking]

Should I first just bend over for you on this couch?

[More sucking]

Or would you rather have me ride you?

[More sucking]

[Giggle] Can't decide?

Hmm..

[More sucking]

I think I'll just get on top of you and sit on that cock..

But first lemme take off this skirt and just get naked..

I want you do the same for me..

Yea, I wanna see all of you already..

[Shes taking her clothes off]

There we go.. oh wow..

Look at you..

Such a snack and no girlfriend..

Mmm.. atleast nobody will complain if I claim you for a hour or few..

Come here..

[Kissing for a little bit, she supposely gets on top of him now]

Can you really feel how wet I am right now as my pussy is grinding on your whole shaft?

[Continue kissing]

How badly do you want it, huh?

Should I tease you for a little bit?

[Giggle] The fuck am I saying.. that would be teasing myself, fuck that..

[Whisper] I want it.

Your dick is so hard that I might be able to slide it inside without my hands doe..

Lemme try..

[A moan as it slided in her]

There we go baby..

[Moan] Your cock fits in perfectly in my tight little hole..

How does it feel for you, huh?

[Moan] Does it feel like you imagined, when you saw me?

[Moan] I bet you knew it's gonna happen..

You're not so innocent..

Mmm.. you know what I like about this position?

That I can just..

[Moan] Move with my hips slowly..

Control the rhytm..

Make myself feel so good.. using your cock..

[Moan] And I can also face you.. and talk to you..

And watch what my pussy is doing to you..

Mmm.. I could ride you hard and fast..

But that would just make you finish quick..

And I wanna enjoy that hard dick..

I wanna allow it to just stretch me out..

I wanna focus on the feeling of your every inch.. just slowly but effectively penetrating my wet little hole..

[Moan] It's the best feeling ever..

Mmm.. and you know what's even better?

The fact that we barely know eachother..

The fact that you're a stranger..

The fact that you *just* moved in in this place..

And I'm already fucking you..

[Giggle] People here call me a whore and all kind of names..

But..

Little do they know..

I'm actually proud of who I am..

[Whisper] Cause I love sex..

[Whisper] And I'm smoking hot..

[Whisper] And I can have anybody..

So what if I'm a slut..

I'm just having fun..

[Moan] You don't mind if I speed up just a little bit, right?

[Continue moaning and riding for a little while]

[Giggle] Okay I'm not gonna lie..

I originally had in plans to just slowly bring us to an orgasm..

But I'm also craving a hard pounding..

And I don't want it doggystyle..

I want it even more hardcore..

I want it pronebone style..

I wanna lay flat on my stomach for you..

Just completely lay down on the couch..

And I want you to nail me from behind..

I want you to pound me as hard as you can..

And I don't care if the couch breaks or the neighbours hear me..

Infact, I kinda want them to hear me..

Make em jealous..

It's gonna be so hot..

Yea? You wanna do that?

Okay, let me just get off of your cock first..

And lay down on my stomach here..

Just like that..

Now come here and fuck me hard until you cum deep inside of me..

Oh yea I mean it..

I want all of that hot load to fill me up..

I don't want you to hold back for nothing..

Just come here and destroy that pussy..

Own it..

Coem on baby.. [Spank]

Don't make me wait..

Don't tease me..

Give me what I deserve..

[Moan] Oh yes, right there..

[Soft moaning for a little bit]

Heh, I see you're starting slow at first..

You don't wanna cum too quickly neither, huh?

[Moan] I know.. that pussy feels too fucking good, doesn't it?

Don't worry.. I'll let you fuck me any time baby..

This isn't our last time, I promise..

But I really want you to pound me hard right now..

And I really want to feel your cum fill my pussy up..

Just let me have it please..

I want it really hard and fast and deep..

Please.. just fuck me till you finish..

Please- [A louder moan in shock as he speeds up]

Oh fuck yes, that's it!

[She starts moaning louder and more intensive, as she's getting pounded now]

That's it, fucking pound that pussy baby, it's all yours..

Take it..

Take it take it take it!

Make me scream!

[She's just moaning intensively for a little while, with optional dirty talk improvement]

Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Don't stop! Please!

Keep fucking me hard like that please!

[She continues to moan as she gets pounded hard nonstop for about 1 min or more, with optional dirty talk improvement]

Oh fuck, I'm so close, I think I'm goign to! I'm going to!

I'm gonna cum!

Cum with me baby, do it please!

Fill me up!

[Soon she reaches a shaky, intense orgasm]

Don't stop thrusting in and out of me.. just give me those long, deep and quick thrusts..

Fuck all of your cum back and deep into me..

[Single balls deep thrusts and she gives a moan in reaction to each single deep thrust, could add balls hitting flesh or hips hitting flesh sfx for that]

[Moan] Oh my god.. hold your whole cock balls deep in me like that yes..

Just hold it in me, let me feel the whole length in my pussy for a little bit..

Hold that hot load deep inside of me with it..

[She moans, as if he kind of struggles with the whole length in her]

Okay take it out..

[Moan]

Fuck..

That was so good..

You were so good..

Gave me the biggest load I had since a good minute.. 

[Cooling down for a little bit, positive sighing with relief and whatnot]

You know what?

[Giggle] There's no fucking way this was our last time..

[Giggle]

I need this cock atleast, *ATLEAST*.. few times a week..

[Another sigh of relief] Whew! That was something.

You wanna finish your coffee now?

[Giggle]

Come here.. let me clean that cock..

[Slow, passionate sucking for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

There you go..

[Giggle]

I'm gonna need a shower after this..

Wanna join me?

[Kiss] Alright, come with me..


End file.
